This invention relates to a chair for handicapped individuals, and more particularly to a versatile chair having a variety of adjustable features, especially those that can be accomplished by a care-giver without power assistance. Within the ambit of the invention are invalid chairs for general use as well as those for shower use and those for commode use. One of the more striking features of the invention is the special way for accomplishing easy tilting of a chair structure.
Tiltable chair structures have been on the market for many years, generally with hydraulic, pneumatic, or electrical power assist elements. Whether with or without power assist elements, all heretofore known tiltable chairs have lacked simplified water-shedding or drying design features that are important for shower use. Simplicity for structural elements and their relationship to each other hasn't seemed to have been a dominant consideration in the design of known tiltable and adjustable chairs for the handicapped. Conveniently adjustable hip help in a chair for a handicapped person hasn't received major attention.
A long-standing need has thus existed for a chair for the handicapped capable of a variety of adjustments for patient comfort and positioning without requiring complicated power-assist mechanisms, while at the same time having the total simplicity of structure as needed for shower and commode use, for easy cleaning, and for care-giver convenience in handling handicapped individuals, especially those with severe handicaps.